seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirits in the Stars/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the likes. Chapter 1 *Ujurak's point of view *Toklo, Kallik, Lusa, and Ujurak cross an ice ridge *Kallik goes to catch a seal while Toklo, Lusa, and Ujurak rest in a den *Kallik returns with a very small seal *Lusa hears Walrus *They stop for the night and make a den *In the morning, a blizzard starts *Lusa digs in the snow and finds rocks *Lusa calls the island Walrus Rock *Lusa falls into a snow drift *When the blizzard stops, Ujurak turns into a cormorant and scouts the island Chapter 2 *Toklo's point of view *Toklo catches an arctic hare *Ujurak explains that the spirits are leaving them *The four of them leave the land and continue on the ice Chapter 3 *Kallik's point of view *Kallik finds a seal hole but no seals come *Land comes into sight *Kallik crosses a ridge and on the other side is a large stretch of water *As they cross, orca appear *Ujurak changes into and orca and saves Toklo Chapter 4 *Lusa's point of view *Toklo, Lusa, Kallik, and Ujurak arrive at a large island *Toklo spots a white bear with a reddish tinge to his fur *Toklo, Lusa, Kallik, and Ujurak form a plan to catch a mush oxen *Lusa spots more bears watching them *Toklo, Lusa, Kallik, and Ujurak find a thin she-bear with a seal *She runs off leaving the seal *Lusa smells it and kicks it off the cliff Chapter 5 *Kallik's point of view *They follow the blood trail back to the seals and find Sura *Sura scares them away *Kallik returns to Sura after she dies and takes her cub Chapter 6 *Toklo's point of view *Toklo goes hunting and finds Unaluq *Aga, Illa, and many others appear *Toklo brings Aga and Illa to his friends *They learn that their destiny is to make the Iqniq return Chapter 7 *Lusa's point of view *Lusa and Kallik go looking for the seal hunting grounds *Lusa and Kallik find Illa, Yakone, Unaluq, and Tunerq by metal cans *Lusa tells them that the seals make them sick *Yakone, Tunerq, and Unaluq chase them to the seal hunting grounds Chapter 8 *Ujurak's point of view *Lusa and Kallik explain to Toklo and Ujurak that the oil is poisoning the seals *Lusa and Ujurak find moss in the valley and carry some under their chins *Lusa, Kallik, Toklo, and Ujurak find Yakone and he brings them to Aga *Ujurak eats the moss demonstrating its effects *All the sick bears eat the moss Chapter 9 *Kallik's point of view *Aga speaks to Kallik *Lusa, Kallik, Toklo, and Ujurak go find Kissimi *Lusa, Kallik, Toklo, and Ujurak find a new home for the seals *Kissimi falls into the water *Ujurak changes into a seal and saves Kissimi *Lusa, Kallik, Toklo, and Ujurak pass a gorge and a herd of caribou come *Toklo, Lusa, and Ujurak get on a cliff and Kallik shoves Kissimi up *Kallik falls into the caribou Chapter 10 *Ujurak's point of view *Ujurak changes into a seal *Ujurak meets Dark and he explains that the oil is making them sick Chapter 11 *Ujurak's point of view *Dark tells Ujurak the story of the no-swims saving them *Ujurak swims down to dark water and transforms into an orca *Ujurak attacks the seals and they fight back *Ujurak changes into a bear as the seals leave Chapter 12 *Kallik's point of view *Lusa tells the white bears about the new cove *Yakone tells Kallik the prophacy about Lusa *Toklo take Unaluq, Tunerq, and Illa hunting *Yakone asks Kallik if she'll go hunting with him Chapter 13 *Toklo's point of view *Toklo leads Lusa, Kallik, Ujurak, Tunerq, Unaluq, and Illa to the musk oxen *Kallik leaves to go find Kissimi *Toklo creates a plan to catch one *Toklo and Unaluq chase the musk oxen and Lusa and Tunerq intercept them on the other side *Illa and Ujurak come in and take a limping mush oxen Chapter 14 *Kallik's point of view *Kallik and Kissimi go to the new hunting ground *Kallik hides Kissimi as Yakone appears *Together, Kallik and Yakone catch a seal *They go swimming *Unaluq comes and Kallik races over to hide Kissimi *Unaluq smells Kissimi Chapter 15 *Toklo's point of view *Toklo, Lusa, and Ujurak go to the new hunting ground to find Kalllik and Kissimi *Toklo fights Unaluq while Kallik escapes with Kissimi *Toklo, Lusa, and Ujurak go find Kallik Chapter 16 *Lusa's point of view *Toklo, Lusa, Kallik, and Ujurak dig a den *Kissimi is hungary so Lusa gives him twigs *Toklo returns with a hare *In the middle of the night, Kissimi is sick from the twigs *Lusa has a dream of two black bears and their mother in a forest *She relizes that it is her father, King, and his mother and sister *Arcturus leads her out of the clearing and she wakes up Chapter 17 *Kallik's point of view *Kallik and Ujurak go hunting *Just as Kallik reaches for the hare, a flat-face shoots it *Ujurak finds a snow village *Kallik leaves him and goes and catches another hare *She gets lost and looses her way back *Nisa comes and tells Kallik that she must make a choice about Kissimi Chapter 18 *Ujurak's point of view *Ujurak remembers his dream about the raven *Ujurak changes into a flat-face *Ujurak finds clothes in an igloo *Amourk finds him and introduces him to Akaka and Eva *Eva gives him food and brings him to Tulugaq *Ujurak and Tulugaq go to find the spirits Chapter 19 *Ujurak's point of view *Ujurak and Tulugaq, as ravens, fly toward some mountains *Tulugaq shows Ujurak the Place of the Selimuit *Tulugaq then brings Ujurak to an oil rig *Suddenly, all the land gets swallowed up by oil *Tulugaq gets oil on himself and they wake up in the igloo *Tulugaq says that his time has come to die *Then Tulugaq says that Ujurak's time to die has also come Chapter 20 *Toklo's point of view *Toklo catches a ptamigan *Toklo tries to feed Kissimi *Then Toklo's mind changes Kissimi into Tobi and he yells at him *Kallik attacks Toklo and takes Kissimi away *Ujurak returns and Toklo, Lusa, and Kallik ask him questions *They set off to find the Place of the Selimuit *Toklo catches a ptarmigan and an arctic hare *As they go down a mountain Toklo, with Kissimi, falls *The cave comes in sight and transparent animals appear *Ujurak finds a drawing in the cave with four bears on it *Together, Toklo, Lusa, Kallik, and Ujurak have reached the end of their journey Chapter 21 *Lusa's point of view *Lusa suggests that they lead a herd of caribou to knock the oil rig over *They find the caribou and Toklo creates a plan to herd them *They get halfway to the rig when the caribou break apart but ravens appear and chase them back to the herd *A storm starts rising. The wild was joining together to destroy the oil rig Chapter 22 *Kallik's point of view *The herd reaches the denning area and crashes down the fences and houses *The herd starts splining up sp Ujurak changes into a caribou and leads them forward *Just as Ujurak changes he tells them that his time has come to die and he will die saving the wild *The oil rig comes crashing down and flat-faces run everywhere *Ujurak appears and they start to go back to the cave *Flat-faces with firesticks in a metal bird appear and graze Lusa with a bullet Chapter 23 *Toklo's point of view *An avalanche starts *Ujurak-musk oxen unearths a giant boulder and places it above Lusa *Toklo and Kallik race under it just as the avalanche strikes Ujurak *Toklo, Kallik, and Lusa emerge to find Ujurak dead *Toklo covers Ujurak with snow *Toklo's vision becomes blurry and Oka appears *Oka tells Toklo that he did his best *Tobi appears and tells Toklo that he is proud of him and Ujurak was lucky to have him as his big brother *Oka explains to Toklo what he now must do Chapter 24 *Ujurak's point of view *Ujurak is finally reunited with his mother, Ursa *Ursa shows Ujurak bears in the wild that are now happy *Ujurak then relizes how his friends have changed. Toklo, a bear who was angry that now will protect any bear smaller or weaker then him. Kallik, a brave bear. And Lusa, a cheerful, daring bear who set off tgo find Toklo leaving everything behind. Chapter 25 *Lusa's point of view *Lusa, Toklo, and Kallik return to the cave *Lusa looks at the painting and relizes Ujurak is no longer on it *Toklo finds a new star next to Ursa *The stars start shinning and Ursa and Ujurak step out of the painting and run up into the sky Chapter 26 Coming Soon... Category:Cliffnotes Category:Spirits in the Stars Category:The Original Series